bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Gunslinger
There are said to be other heroes fighting the war all across the land. One rumor is of a legendary gunfighter, Billy the Fly who they say can snipe your eye out from 12 inches away!!!! -A Scroll from "Bug Heroes Quest", referencing Fly. Fly Abilities Steal (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. When hitting an enemy, Fly has a X% chance to steal X''' gold. '''Quickdraw (Active) Shoot a salvo of long ranged, armor piercing bullets that deal 33 damage. Gnat Banditos (Active) Spend 75/125/175/225/275 gold to summon 1/2/3/4/5 Gnat Banditos that have 10/15/20/25/30% more HP and 10/15/20/25/30% more damage than regular gnats.(Tip:If you leave and come back to a saved game, the gnats become smaller and will no longer follow you, they also act as army gnats but with more damage and hp) Gunfighter Tonic (Active) Spend 50 gold to drink a tonic that buffs Fly's speed, range and damage by 18/28/38/48/58% (10s duration). Sky Salvo (Active) Shoot a salvo of bullets in the air that come down 3s later, dealing 30-180 damage. Unique Equipment Silver Bullets - 500 Gold The first volley of every new clip deal +35 armor piercing. Bandito Gear - 750 Gold Gives all Fly's bandito allies +25 heavy armor. Hollow Point Shells - 500 Gold Fly has a 5% chance for bullets to explode, knocking back nearby enemies. Quotes When selected: * "Where's the action at tonight?" * "How about a friendly wager?" * "You wanna make a bet?" Slain Enemy: * "Looks like you lost that bet" * "I' win again" * "Your gamble have lost!" Taking Damage: * "I'm getting some hit here!" * "Get off of me!" Going to tapped location: * "Is there some money on that way?" * "I smell some action coming my way" * "All right' all right!" Follow: * "Don't worry, I'm right behind you" Hold: * "I'll hold it right here" Player descriptions and analysis Of all the little buggers, '''Fly' is probably the littlest, and the most buggerish. A high damage, medium mobility (great movement speed, no mobility-related abilities), low self-preservation ranged fighter, Fly can either seem underwhelming or overbearing, depending on circumstances.'' This is perhaps best embodied in his bandit allies. Even with equipment that increase their tenacity, they drop like.. yeah, flies. But if they somehow survive that unpleasant and fitting metaphor, they can grow to extreme numbers, with absurd damage potential. I have yet to summon enough allies to reach any kind of cap, but I've been lawnmoving about the map with 15 trigger-happy scoundrels by my side, and even centipedes and large snails only lasts seconds before that kind of firepower. I imagine that in any PvP match, they will be the first targets, and will go down quickly before AoEs. If that means that one of Fly's primarily weapons is rendered useless, or is just the thing to keep attention away from Fly long enough for him to bring his other tricks to bear, I cannot say. With three of his four active abilities primarily used to deal damage (one, the straight line, armor-piercing quick draw, perhaps one of the best pure attacks in the game), and two of them (the bandit allies and the sky bombardment) in a not entirely reliable way, Fly is a powerful offensive weapon, but one that is kinda hard to aim. And that costs money even to look at. He remains contentious, and partly random, and I'm sure that's just how he likes it. - Ayjona (talk) 14:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Trivia * One of the scrolls from "Bug Heroes Quest" might tell that Fly's name is Billy as what it says in it. Category:Heroes Category:Ranged heroes